Rest
by Captain Jet
Summary: Clementine is left alone after the gunfight with the Russians, but that's the least of her troubles. One-shot. May add to it. Warning: dark and very sad.
1. Walking Wounded

The air had a sharp, pain inducing chill as the snow continued to fall. White blankets cover the Earth shimmering and gleaming like crystals. However, the beauty of this winter scene was stained with the crimson pigment of blood. Gunfire echoed off the trees and squeals of pain and fear could be heard. Through the deafening noise, Clementine fought with her friends. After shooting Rebecca her focus was getting the baby out of this hell, but the gunfight prevented her from doing so. She couched behind a boulder as bullets zipped past. The Russians had them all pinned down, unable to move. Her spine ran cold as she clutched her pistol in her hands. She had to get to the baby somehow. Screams could be heard from everyone else as the gunfire continued. Clementine quickly popped out of cover to fire and moved closer to the baby. She could see Kenny and Mike's heads popping out from behind a stone wall. Luke stood behind a tree clutching his assault rifle and clenching his teeth. He had an angry scowl in his eyes as he'd fire toward the Russian. The scene was truly hell.

Clementine's heart raced as she covered her head from the debris flying everywhere. The cries from the baby could still be heard, cries that would any person's skin crawl. Slowly, Clementine peeked over the log she was hiding behind. Her face went pale and fingers fell numb, there was a body in the middle of the road with red hair and unblinking blue eyes. "Bonnie!" Clem exclaimed seeing her lifeless corpse. Seeing this ignited a fire inside the pit of her stomach. She stepped out from behind cover and moved toward the baby. Firing haphazardly, Clem worked her way toward the baby. Suddenly, an ear splitting pain emitted from her right shoulder causing her to yelp out loud. "Clem!" Luke yelled. She clutched her shoulder as blood covered her light blue jacket. The pain was so intense that a high pitched squeal blared in her ears. And yet, she continued toward the baby. Luke tried his best to stagger over to help, but he was pinned down. He watched as the little girl fearlessly made her way to the infant, only to be too late to warn her.

The large tattooed Russian knocked Clementine off her feet and brought his foot down on her chest causing the air to be forced out of her lungs. He aimed at her head, finger perched on the trigger. He said something in Russian that Clementine didn't understand. She felt this was it, time slowed down. The sight of the other Russians chasing her friends off could be seen. She was alone now with this brute of a man about to execute her. However, it wasn't going to end like this for her. She clenched her teeth and quickly raised the gun to the guy's head and fired. The bullet went right between his eyes causing him to fall backwards. She scrambled to her feet, gaining the attention of the remaining attackers. With lightning reflexes, she fired at the remaining people, killing them all. And then, it was quiet. The howl of the wind rushed through the air. Blood dripped off of Clementine's arm, staining the snow further. She was alone. No Luke, no Kenny. The baby was even gone.

Reality hit her like a car and the pain set in. "Luke!" she called, "Kenny!" No answer. Her face fell and her knees buckled. Tears streamed from her eyes as she looked at Bonnie's corpse. With great ease and care, Clementine slid the backpack off of the woman's back and placed it on hers. Her hope was that she had some sort of supplies for her to use, but she couldn't look now. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she stood up and bolted toward the town they were originally travelling toward. Her hope was that the others would be down the road making their way down there. The cold was intense on her bare skin as the trees blurred past her vision.

How could the other just leave her? Why would they just run and not help her? These were the questions running through Clementine's mind. Rationally thinking, there was gunfire all around, if anyone tried to help her they'd end up dead. Yet that doesn't explain why she hasn't seen them yet. She continued running as her lungs burned and her injured arm was going numb. Shelter, she needed to find shelter so she could patch herself up. As the city came into view, it was apparent that something more was wrong. Clementine's mid abdomen hurt immensely, possibly from the Russian guy forcing his boot down on her chest. Breathing was becoming difficult so she slowed to a walking pace. Only then did she realize the extent of her injuries. Her arm was completely limp and numb and a sharp, stabbing sensation radiated around her mid section. Blood continued seeping from her wound. Dizziness was taking its toll on her. She had to get out of the open and find some place safe.

Adrenaline was wearing off and pain kept growing in Clementine's arm and abdomen. A lightheaded feeling rushed over her as she continued pushing to in the city. The buildings towered over her even though it was a small city. Rubble covered the streets and husks of burnt out buildings and cars littered the landscape. The cold was intensifying and snow continued to fall. She needed to find a decent building to shield her from the cold. Hope was dwindling and vision was blurring. Just as all hope was lost, the church came into view. Much to her surprise it was in pretty good condition. Quickly, she made her way to the building as her legs screamed. The door was huge as images of crosses beamed down on Clementine's head. She pushed on the door with no give. "Come on, come on!" she muttered as she pushed with what was left of her strength. Finally, the door slowly crept open allowing her to fall in the building. She had made it to shelter, but her condition was worse than before. She was barely able to close the door before another bout of dizziness befell her.

With a grunt, Clementine managed to climb to her feet, her numb arm still dangling at her side. But then the snarl of walkers broke the silence. Three decayed corpses began to shuffle toward the eleven year old. "Well shit," she curses under her breath. She knew more would show if she used her gun, but if she didn't use it she'd be devoured. But then she remembered the screwdriver that Jane gave her. It was her only chance. As the snarls grew louder, she pulled the weapon from her pocket and set her sights on the lead walker. With every ounce of strength she had left, she knocked the dead off their feet one by one followed with a stab to the head. Panting hard, the young girl stood with an intense glare of anger on her face. The bodies lie motionless and the air falls silent once again. A sigh releases from her lips as she makes her was to a corner doorway. She clenched her shoulder yet again and the weakness takes its toll. Her caramel skin was becoming white as a sheet; her eyes had a hollow tint to them. However, she pressed on, determined to survive, but her body screamed. Falling to the ground, she gasped for air. "I'm not dying here," she says weakly. She pulls herself to where she's sitting up against the wall. A trail of blood was leading to her weak body, and then she coughed.

Blood dipped off of her lips as she tried to search for bandages in her bag. Nothing, not even any water. Realization set in and tears began streaming down Clementine's cheeks. She was going to die, she knew she was. Blood loss, fatigue, and possibly internal injuries all spelled her demise. She'd soon fall asleep and never wake up. More tears left her eyes as another dizzy sensation swept over her. "I – I'm so sorry Lee. I failed you," she cooed while wiping blood off her face. The thought of Lee's hard work brought sorrow to her being. He'd do anything to keep her alive, to prepare her. He gave his life for her to live. And here she was, dying alone in a church. "I really tried Lee. I really did," she cried harder, "It's my fault you're gone." She slowly reached for her gun. She sniffled, "I'll be with you soon, Lee. You, mom, dad, Duck, Katjaa, Carly, everyone. But I would have failed you. I'll be a failure to you." Her cries were soft, echoing slightly off the walls. She took her hat off of her head and set it next to her. "I'm done for. I'm sorry Luke. I'm sorry Kenny," blood trickled down her chin as it mixed with her tears. Slowly she raised the gun to her temple, hand shaking as her finger hovered over the trigger. "I'm not going to become a walker," she muttered. The gun shook harder in her grasp. "I love you, Lee! I love everyone!" she exclaimed. And then, she squeezed the trigger and a loud bang echoed off the walls.

**2 hours later**

"In here!" Luke waved to Kenny and Mike. The baby screamed and cried as they all made it into the church. "Shhh," Kenny said softly as he calmed the baby. The all panted and caught their breath. "I think we're in the clear," Mike said. "Yeah, I think we lost them at the pass," Kenny agreed. The church was quiet, streams of light showed through the windows. "Alright, we need to set up shelter here for the night," Kenny informed. "What about Clementine?" Mike asked. "We'll look for her in the morning. She'll be fine. Right now, we need to feed the baby." Kenny searched for a place to set the baby. "Luke, do you have the baby formula?" Kenny asked, but no answer. "Luke!" he turned toward Luke. His eyes were wide and mouth agape. "Luke!" Kenny called again stepping up beside him. "No…" Luke whispered. Kenny followed his gaze to a doorway that had blood leading to it and two small sneakers showing from behind the door frame. Kenny face fell and all color left his skin.

Luke and Kenny slowly made their way over to the doorway. "Clem?" Luke whispers. The make it to the doorway and are met with the sight of the little girl. Her head was slumped over to the side as her amber eyes showed no life. The gun was still in her now relaxed hand as blood continued to drip from the bullet hole in her head. "No!" Kenny exclaimed. "Oh my god," Mike whispered. She looked peaceful. All three men began to cry. Luke knelt down next to her body. "Clem?" he asked in a shocked tone. Placing a hand on hers, her skin was cold, dry. Kenny fell to his knees. "CLEMENTINE!" he exclaimed as he buried his face in his hands. "I… I…" Luke broke and cried hard into his hand. It was dream, it had to be. That's what they all thought. How could this happen? The one girl that was stronger that the three of them combined lies before them, gone. Kenny looks up, tears mixed with the dried blood from his beaten eye. Slowly he places his fingers over her eyes and closes them. Luke notices her hat sitting next to her, covered in her blood. Picking it up, more tears stream from the men's eyes. "We should bury her," Kenny says between sobs, receiving nods from the other two.

Mike slowly places Clementine's body into the hole Kenny dug outside. Not a dry eye was in the area. She lies peaceful in the grave as Kenny slowly places her hat on her folded hands. "Does anybody have any words to say?" Kenny asked choking on the pain. Mike nodded, "I didn't know her long, but… but she fought hard. She wasn't like any other kid I've met. I'd give anything for her to be here still." Sad eyes fell on Luke. "She was a tough little girl. We may not have seen eye to eye on a few things but she always knew what to do when the heat was high. I thought of her as my… my…" he pauses, "my little sister. I'm sorry, Clementine." Finally, Kenny stepped forward, "She was a hell of a kid, always kept going, kept fighting. My only hope is that she's up there with Lee now," he pauses as well as more tears fell, "I'm sorry Clementine!" And with that Kenny began to fill the hole with dirt. All three men stood and took one finally glance at the resting place of their most loved friend. Finally, they walk away, revealing the makeshift tombstone. It reads, 'RIP Clementine. Beloved friend and daughter. Gone, but not forgotten.'


	2. Afterlife

**Author's Note: I wanted to kind of brighten up the story a bit, but it might be a little corny. Reviews please. **

Darkness turned to bright white light. Clementine stood confused as she appeared to be in a void. She noticed she was in a white dress with white shoes. Placing her hand on her face the absence of blood and tears became apparent, also, no bullet hole in her temple. "Wha?" she muttered. Fog caressed the ground and her bare legs, sending a slight chill through her body. She stood dumbfounded and confused. Where was she? Her hands were clean as were her clothes. She spotted her reflection in an unknown substance. Clean, no blood covered her face, no bullet wound or scratches. Her hat was missing and her curly hair had grown back. She stared at herself, amazed. "I-I'm okay," she said running her hand over her face, "But how?" And then a figure faded into existence becoming whole behind her. Her eyes grew wide at the figure's reflection.

"Hey there sweet pea," a calm, deep said with a smile. Clementine quickly turned and froze. "LEE!" she exclaimed jumping in his arms. "Clementine," he said squeezing the young girl. Tears poured out of their eyes as they continued to embrace. Then realization seeped in as Clementine released her embrace. "I-I'm dead?" she stuttered. Lee's face grew soft, "Afraid so sweetheart." She couldn't believe it. Her face grew sad and more tears formed. "I'm – I'm sorry, Lee. I tried really hard to -" Lee placed a finger over her lips. "Don't be sorry, Clementine. It was your time, you can't change that." "Yeah, but I failed you. All your hard work and sacrifice was all for nothing. It's all my fault," tears continued to ooze down her cheeks. "Shush now. Clem, you did what you could. You survived as long as you could. You can't change that. It's not your fault. And well, I've never been more proud of you," Lee's soothing voice made Clementine's insides melt. "I missed you so much, Lee," she said hugging him again. "I missed you too, sweet pea," he returned the hug. "Let me look at you," he said releasing his embrace again. He examined the young girl head to toe, still resembling her appearance from Earth. "You've grown up so much," he whispers. She smiles, "Thanks to you." He chuckles as he stands up, "You don't give yourself enough credit. Now there are a few others you might want to see." She looked to the side where Lee was gesturing as two more figures materialized into solids. "M-mom? Dad?" she stammers.

Smiles shined brightly on her parents' faces as she ran up and hugged them both. Tears began to fall once again as the family hugged each other tightly. "My little girl!" Clementine's mother exclaimed with happiness. "I can't believe it," Clementine sobs. "Believe it, honey," her father said caressing her cheek. They both look at their daughter with proud eyes. "We're so proud of you sweetie," Ed says. "I- I tried to come get you guys, but… I was too late," she looks at her feet in sorrow. "Oh honey, you tried. That's all that matters and you continued on from there," Diana says wiping away tears. "Yeah, but I failed," guilt spread through Clementine's heart. "Well baby, it's like Lee said, you did what you could and survived as long as you could. That's all you could do," Ed comforts. A slight smile creeps on Clementine's face. "I love you guys," she wraps her arms around their necks again. "We love you too, Clementine," Diana says. They release their hug yet again as Lee steps up with a bright smile. "Hm, you're missing something," he says studying the girl. "She sure is," Ed agrees. "Uh, yeah, my hat. Will I ever get that back?" she raises an eyebrow. Lee chuckles as he reaches behind his back. He then reveals her hat, brand new and clean. "My hat!" she exclaims quickly snatching it from Lee's hand. Staring at the piece of apparel with utter delight, she lightly places it on her head. "Perfect," Lee smiles. "I don't know," Diana speaks up, "I kind of liked the pigtails." Instantly, Clementine's hair is short again with the two tiny pigtails. "There, now she's perfect," Ed says smiling. And once again Clementine began to cry, this time out of joy. She has reunited with her family and with Lee. She was very ecstatic and overjoyed about being back with her loved ones, but part of her couldn't help but wonder about the others she left down on Earth.


End file.
